fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Pijana wróżka to zło
Chris: Ostatnio w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: Dwie dziesięcioosobowe drużyny otrzymały za zadanie dokonania trzech strzałów za pomocą trzech osób, aby otrzymać trzy wyniki. Taka zasada trzech trójek. Cody, jako że ma wtyki do podrywu, był najlepiej obciążony do lotu, który był najdalszy i zadedykowany dla nowej zawodniczki Elion. Czyżby ta dwójka stworzyła wkrótce nową romantyczną parę? <Śmiech> Pod sam koniec prowokatorka Heather rzuciła niewłaściwy komentarz, który kosztował jej drużynę dyskwalifikację, a na pierwszej ceremonii odkupienia pożegnaliśmy Owena, za zwymiotowanie na wszystkich pozostałych Łotrzyków. Ciekawi, co czeka nasze małpki tym razem? Zobaczcie to w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! (Wstęp) Peter: Co do....Lindsay! Obudź się dmuchana blondyno! Lindsay: Kto to? Tyler? Peter: Żaden Tyler. Czemu ty śpisz w moim łóżku? Lindsay: Em.....To nie moje łóżko? Peter: Przecież to pokój chłopaków. Widzisz tu jakieś dziewczyny?..................Halo? Lindsay: W takim razie gdzie ja śpię? (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Lindsay: Peter to złośliwa małpa. Zamiast po prostu mi wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczyć, to wydziera się na mnie. A byłam pewna, że śpię z Tylerem.....może to był tylko sen?'' ''-------'' Peter: Wracaj do swoich koleżanek i następnym razem pinluj swojego łóżka....A ŻEBY CIĘ! Peter: Panowie! Chyba frajerstwo chce nam uprzykrzyć życie! <10 minut później spotykają się obie drużyny.> Duncan: Co wy sobie wyobrażacie? Będziecie zębami sprzątać te śmieci! Dominica: To wy żeście nam zrobili bałagan! Mało wam, że mieszkamy na bagnach? Nellie: A co nas obchodzi bagno? Teraz mieszkamy tu i chcemy mieć troszkę ładniej! A to co to jest? DJ: My wam nie zrobiliśmy tego bałaganu! (Pokój zwierzeń) Gwen: '''Ta kłótnia tylko pokazywała, jak trudno nam jest się czasem wspólnie dogadać. Szczęście, że się jeszcze nawzajem nie zaczęliśmy oklepywać. To by był dopiero popis przed milionami ludzi.) ''-------'' '''Chris: Te wrzaski są bezpodstawne ludziska. Za ten bałagan odpowiadają wróżki z Błękitnego Lasu. Heather: Jakie znowu wróżki? Nie wmówisz nam chyba, że zrobiły to jakieś mutanty? Chris: To nie mutanty. To są magiczne stworzonka, władające potężną magią. Na ogół są przyjacielskie i uczynne. To właśnie one wybudowały domek dla zwycięzców poprzedniego zadania. Jednak po zakończonej budowlance urządziły sobie imprezkę i niestety, nie obeszło się bez promili. Martinez: Wróżki pozwoliły sobie na wódkę? Chris: Wódka tu nie istnieje. One wypiły sporo miodu i nektaru, który podobnie działa. Uwierzcie mi, pijana wróżka to niebezpieczna wróżka. Przestają panować nad swoimi czarami i mogą doprowadzić do katastrofy. A jak połączą swoje zdolności wywołają apokalipsę! O tak. Wasze zadanie dzisiejsze to dopaść te małe cwaniury i w możliwie odpowiedni sposób przywrócić im rozsądek. Drużyna, która pomoże większej ilości istotkom, zdobywa nietykalność i niespodziankę. Pospieszcie się. Gwen: Te czarodziejki muszą być bardzo małe, skoro ich nie widać. Duncan: Prędzej, czy później na jakąś trafimy. Nie będą ukrywały się przez wieczność. Gwen: Skąd możesz wiedzieć? To duży las. Duncan: Cicho! Chyba widzę tam jedną. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Duncan: Zasada pijanego numer jeden. Rzucaj się w oczy. '' ''-------'' Duncan: Z tego ucisku nie uwolnisz się koleżanko. Czerwona wróżka: Goń się leszczu. Czerwona wróżka: Kum kum żabciu. Gwen: Duncan! Duncan. Co ona z tobą zrobiła! Cody: Gwen? Co się stało, że jesteś smutna? Gwen: Jedna z tych wróżek zmieniła Duncana w żabę. Geoff: Serio? Chyba w końcu ktoś mu pokazał, że nie jest taki cwany. <Żaba uderzyła Geoffa językiem.> Geoff: Auć! To bolało! Elion: Znam bajkę, w której pewna księżniczka poznała gadającą żabę, a kiedy ją pocałowała, płaz stał się księciem. Gwen: Uch.....Mam....pocałować....żabę? Geoff i Peter: CA-ŁUJ! CA-ŁUJ! CA-ŁUJ! CA-ŁUJ! Trent: GWEN! Jak mogłaś? Wiedziałem, że on mi cię wykradnie. A teraz już nie mam zamiaru być twoim chłopakiem! Gwen: Eeemm....Trent. My już dawno zerwaliśmy ze sobą. Pamiętasz? Trent: Aha. No tak. Zapomniałem. Nieważne! Znajdę sobie nową dziewczynę! Geoff, chodź! Duncan: Od samego początku wiedziałem, że z nim coś nie tak. Trent: Chodź w sensie idziemy łapać wróżki. Geoff: 'Aha. Uff...... ''(Pokój zwierzeń) ''Trent:' Chciałem odzyskać Gwen, ale wygląda na to, że nic z tego. Zastanawiam się, kiedy mi to w końcu przejdzie i będę pamiętał, że ona już nie jest moja. Kurczę. Ja chyba na prawdę warjuję. ''-------'' Izzy: Żeby złapać takiego małego nicponia trzeba mieć niesamowity refleks, wyczucie czasu i spryt. Na szczęście jestem w to wszystko zaopatrzona. Nellie: Ja też mam wtyki w tych kierunkach. Do tego dochodzi sokoli wzrok. Izzy: Więc z pewnością przydasz się. Trzeba znaleźć lepką maź, parę pencetek, gryfa, naftę i coś, czym można to odpalić. Nellie: To nam wieczność zajmie. Myślę, że łatwiej będzie, jak po prostu wykorzystarz swoje zdolności do szybkiego łapania z zaskoczenia. Izzy: Praktyczne myślenie to nie dla mnie. O zobacz! Jest moja! Izzy: Ale szybka. Trent: Powolne wycofanie się. Katie: Ten Martinez to niezłe ciacho. Sadie: O tak. Jest niezwykły. Taki spokojny. Taki opanowany. Katie: Chciałabym, żeby zakochał się we mnie. Sadie: O nie. Ja bym chciała być jego wybranką. Martinez: Możecie uciszyć się? Wystraszycie wszystkie wróżki. Lindsay: Ojej. Dobrze, że cię spotkałam. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co my właściwie robimy? Martinez: Wydurniasz się, czy jak? Chris wszystko tłumaczył. Lindsay: Ale zapomniałam. Martinez: ''' Ehh.....nie chce mi się tego tłumaczyć, ale powiem krótko i zrozumiale. Musisz bawić się z wróżkami. Tymi małymi, uskrzydlonymi dziewczynkami. Musisz sprawić, aby poczuły się lepiej. '''Lindsay: Och....dzięki. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Martinez: Moja zaleta? Umiem kłamać bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Lindsay była łatwa, bo to naiwniaczka, ale w przyszłości będę podpuszczał następnych frajerów. Wysoka retoryka to klucz do zwycięstwa. '' ''-------'' Heather: Co to było? Oszukałeś tą idiotkę, bez żadnych podejrzeń. Jesteś moim idolem. Martinez: Yhy....dzięki. Katie: Hej! Łapy z dala od mojego chłopaka! Sadie: Od MOJEGO chłopaka! Heather: On nie będzie chciał was, bo będziecie kłócić się o niego! Poza tym mamy wiele wspólnego! Katie i Sadie: On nie będzie twój! Elion: Jesteś pierwszym chłopakiem, z którym nie boję się rozmawiać. Wiesz? Cody: Dzięki. To dla mnie wiele znaczy. Elion: Większość mówi mi zawsze, że jestem frajerką, bo zawsze miałam średnią ocen 6.0. Nie jestem frajerką. Cody: Pewnie, że nie. Ja w tobie dostrzegam dużo piękna. Wydajesz się być normalna w przeciwieństwie do takich diw jak Heather. Elion: Hej Cody. Zobacz. Tam jest jakiś ruch. Jeśli to wróżka, złap ją. Dominica: O! kurdupelek. Masz pecha. Tamta jest moja. Cody: Ja ją pierwszy zobaczyłem! Dominica: Możesz być upartym, ale nic nie poradzisz. Ciał! Dominica: Jak będziesz współpracować mała, to cię nie zmiażdżę. Zrozumiano? Niebieska wróżka: A czy możesz przestać się bujać? Mam chorobę morską. Dominica: O nie. Nie drugi raz! Peter: Powoli...powoli. Żeby nas nie zauważyła. TERAZ! Trent: Ale wielka się zrobiła! Zaraz...to my jesteśmy mali! Żółta wróżka: Jak miło. Mam trzy nowe zabawki. I mam dla nich zastosowanie. Peter: Zastosowanie? Żółta wróżka: Pomasujcie mi stopy. Będzie mi przyjemnie. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Geoff: Czemu takie dziwne rzeczy zdarzają się właśnie nam? Izzy, a teraz to!'' ''---'' ''Peter: Nie zamierzam być niczyją zabawką, a zwłaszcza byle pijaczki! Może i miała wtedy przewagę wzrostu, ale widziałem, że takim stanie nic mądrego nie zrobi.'' ''-------'' Peter: HODA! Żółta wróżka: To takie zabawne, kiedy próbują uciec. Czas ponieść karę. Żółta wróżka: Muszę popracować nad czarami. Duncan: To ta małpa, co mnie zaklęła w żabę! Czas na zemstę! Duncan: To oznacza...wojnę! Gwen: Duncan, zaczekaj! Peter: A ty co robisz? Lindsay: Zadanie polegało na zabawie z nimi. Prawda? Trent: Lindsay! My je mieliśmy łapać, a nie rozbawiać! Lindsay: Ale Martinez mówił.... Peter: Słuchasz przeciwnika? Kompletnie ci rozum odjęło? Lindsay: Ale...ale...ale...ale... Peter: Idź je łapać! Harold: To łapanie wróżek, to jakaś syzyfowa praca. Ich nie da złapać się od tak. Trzeba mieć inny plan. Kaze: Chyba coś mi przyszło do głowy. Potrzebuję dużej klatki i beczkę wody. Brigette: Chyba wiem, gdzie mogą być. Brigette: Po co ci ten flet? Kaze: Uczono mnie, że muzyka może uspokoić każdą bestię. Mam nadzieję, że to zadziała. Harold: Pospiesz się! Te wróżki mogą nas zniszczyć w każdej chwili! Chris: Niewiarygodne! Udało wam się? Jestem pod wrażeniem. Harold: Uratowaliśmy świat przed apokalipsą. Chris: W zasadzie, to kłamałem z apokalipsą, ale i tak wam się chwali. Ściągnę resztę. Chris: Wielkie gratulacje dla Łotrzyków, którzy zdołali pomóc wróżkom w powrocie do zdrowia. Są dziś nietykalni i otrzymują również po sto złotych monet dla każdego na możliwość wydania ich w mieście Shetsweet. A was Wojownicy widzę na ceremonii. Nie spóźnijcie się. Duncan: Jak im się to udało? Geoff: Brawo Brige! Tak trzymaj.......to znaczy....następnym razem was pokonamy! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Gwen: Mam już dosyć całowania żaby Duncana. Oddałam na niego głos.'' ''---'' ''Lindsay: Peter. Nie znoszę go!'' ''---'' ''Geoff: Głos na Lindsay. Ona ma coś nie tak z głową.'' ''---'' ''Duncan: Jestem pewien, że Gwen wolałaby mnie cmokać w ludzkiej postaci, ale mówi się trudno. <śmiech> A poza tym dałem głos na Lindsay.'' ''-------'' Chris: Wasze głosy już są policzone. Ktoś z was zostanie wysłany do domu i pożegna się z Artemize na zawsze. Czas, aby mikstury odkupienia powędrowały do właścicieli..............Izzy, Nellie, Geoff, Trent, Elion, Cody i Gwen. Zostały trzy osoby bez mikstury i dwie butelki.................Peter. I ostatnia butelka jest....................................................................................Duncana! Duncan: TAK! Chris: '''Lindsay. Przykro mi, ale twoja przygoda tutaj jest zakończona. Jaskinia Rzeczywistości czeka. '''Lindsay: Nawet nie zaczęła się w porządny sposób. Zostałam oszukana, skrzyczana i wymęczona. Radzę wam uważać na Petera! To ham i dupek! Nic, tylko na mnie krzyczał i doprowadzał do załamania nerwowego. Peter: Gadaj zdrów! A teraz do widzenia! Lindsay: I znowu to robisz! Duncan: O co poszło między wami? Peter: '''Spała w moim łóżku i wzięła mnie za Tylera. '''Duncan: O to można ją było podejrzewać. Nic dziwnego, że pokłóciliście się. Chris: Cała reszta może wracać do siebie. A wy oczekujcie kolejnych przygód herosów z Artemize, którzy wciąż zostają w grze. Już wkrótce kolejne, emocjonujące zadanie, które może zmrozić krew w żyłach. Oglądajcie na w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI!